<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Moon(y) and B(l)ack. by Khlowx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638490">To the Moon(y) and B(l)ack.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx'>Khlowx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1 mois/1 ship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Des jours où Remus a tenté d'ignorer la drague plus ou moins insistante de Sirius.</p><p>1 drabble par jour jusqu'au 31 août.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1 mois/1 ship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jour 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce n’est que lors de leur quatrième année que Sirius a commencé sa lubie. Elle lui est venue en même temps que son intérêt pour la gente féminine, comme un entraînement. Il pensait que pour augmenter ses chances -comme s’il en avait <em>besoin</em>- c’était une bonne idée de tester son potentiel sur ses amis et surtout sur Remus. C’est ainsi qu’un matin, le pauvre loup-garou s’était retrouvé rouge de gêne en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, lors de son sacro-saint petit-déjeuner.</p><p>Sirius Black, Patmol de son surnom, venait de s’asseoir devant lui, discutant avec son "presque frère" James Potter. Alors que ce dernier saluait Peter, dernier membre de leur groupe sombrement appelé les Maraudeurs, son acolyte s’était tourné vers le garçon aux cicatrices, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et avait lancé :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Parce que tu dois souffrir depuis que t’es tombé du ciel."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La réaction du lycanthrope avait été immédiate : ses oreilles avaient dangereusement chauffé, sa voix soudainement bloquée dans sa gorge alors qu’il allait faire la réflexion que l’expression que le brun avait utilisé n’était pas vraiment exacte.</p><p>L’auto-proclamé dragueur en herbe de Gryffondor s’était exclamé, émerveillé, que sa technique avait fonctionné, tapant rigoureusement sur l’épaule de son voisin et meilleur ami.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jour 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après ce fameux matin, les choses ne se sont pas arrangées, au grand désespoir de Remus. James et Peter semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le voir dans l’embarras et Sirius, le seul fautif, s’amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait commencé à lui lancer des regards suggestifs, accompagnés de clin d’œil et de sourires plus joueurs les uns que les autres. Les autres élèves n’y faisaient pas attention, <em>pas encore. </em>Et puis Patmol eut la bonne idée de lui déclarer sa fausse flamme à l’aide d’un poème, en plein milieu de leur salle commune.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Remus, tes yeux sont comme deux phares dans la nuit, </em></p><p>
  <em>Ils me guident jusqu’à ton visage si joli, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et je ne peux que les suivre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Car sans toi, je ne peux point vivre.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et cet idiot semblait fier de son coup, en plus ! Le lendemain, toute l’école parlait du pseudo-béguin de l’aîné des Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jour 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En plein cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, Remus redoutait ce que son nouvel admirateur concoctait. Il l’entendait murmurer avec James, lui lançant des regards intéressés. Sirius n’allait quand même pas tenter quelque chose en plein cours, si ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah si, visiblement. Le lycanthrope retint un soupir alors qu’il se saisit de la boulette de papier reposant sur son bureau. Il résista à l’envie de se retourner pour fusiller son ami du regard et tenta de cacher le papier alors qu’il le dépliait pour le lire.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Coche la case correspondant à ta réponse :<br/></b></p><p>
  <b>[] oui [] oui”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas et déchira l’objet du crime minutieusement, ignorant le geignement plaintif de Patmol.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jour 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avec les vacances d’été, Remus pensait que la nouvelle obsession de Sirius allait passer ou du moins se mettre en pause. Il n’y avait personne pour le voir, pas de fille pour fantasmer que ce soit à elle que le brun dédiait ses regards, ses sourires et autres marques d’affection. Oh, à quel point il s’était trompé…</p><p>La première lettre était arrivée à peine deux jours après la fin de leur quatrième année et avait été suivie par des dizaines d’autres. Le loup-garou en recevait une tous les deux ou trois jours maximum, sans faute. Mais le pire, <em>le piiiire</em>, c’est qu’il y répondait comme un idiot ! Bien évidemment, il prenait soin de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du Black mais plus les jours passaient, plus les missives s’accumulaient, plus il était difficile d’ignorer les petits cœurs qui signaient les parchemins.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Ton plus fidèle admirateur (je sais que tu sais de qui il s’agit Lunard !) ♥”</b></p><p> </p><p>Oh oui, il en était parfaitement conscient et résister à l’envie de jouer le jeu était de plus en plus difficile. Mais il le devait, car c’était bien de quoi il en retournait pour le brun : un simple jeu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jour 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius ne lâchait pas l’affaire. Il semblait décidé à avoir ce qu’il voulait. Quoi ? Remus n’en avait aucune idée. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir. Si le jeu devait prendre fin quand le lycanthrope tomberait sous son charme, il avait déjà gagné. Oh, il ne se mentait plus sur la nature de ses sentiments depuis la moitié de leur troisième année. Les petites attentions que le Black lui portait ne faisaient que le conforter dans ce qu’il ressentait. Celle d’aujourd’hui n’échappait pas à la règle. Au lieu de sa lettre habituelle, son ami -s’il pouvait encore l’appeler ainsi- lui avait fait parvenir un livre.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Tu dois absolument le lire, il me fait penser à toi et moi. Je joue le rôle de la princesse, bien évidemment ! </b><b>♥</b><b>”</b> disait la note écrite à la plume sur la page de garde.</p><p> </p><p><em>La Belle et la Bête.</em>Remus n’avait même pas le courage de dire à son faux admirateur que l’héroïne n’était pas de sang royal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jour 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus ne fut pas étonné quand Sirius amena le sujet du livre sur le tapis, dans le Poudlard Express qui les emmenait à leur prestigieuse école pour leur cinquième année. Six mois que la torture perdurait et le lycanthrope avait fini par s’y habituer. Cela n’empêcha pas ses joues de se colorer de rouge pivoine quand le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s’il avait bien lu son cadeau, pendant les vacances.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Oui, Patmol. Je connaissais déjà l’histoire. </em>soupira-t-il en réponse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- On ne sait jamais ! Au moins, tu sais maintenant que la fourrure ne me dérange pas. Ce qui compte, c’est ce que tu es à l’intérieur.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et un clin d’œil ponctua la phrase du Black. Le jeune Lupin détourna le regard alors que les deux autres Maraudeurs charriaient leur ami sur sa mièvrerie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jour 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leur petite routine se réinstalla dès le lendemain. Réveil, préparation, ces deux étapes se passèrent sans trop d’encombres. Du moins, pas celle que Remus redoutait précisément. Non, celle-là prenait toujours place lors du petit-déjeuner, pendant que la plupart des élèves et des professeurs étaient présents.</p><p>Sirius arrivait toujours après lui, en bon retardataire. Il s’asseyait, le plus souvent en face du lycanthrope, se servait à boire puis à manger et…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Hm, on s’est fait beau aujourd’hui, Lunard. J’espère que c’est pour moi...”</em></p><p> </p><p>Ce matin-là, il agrémenta sa remarque d’un regard appuyé et appréciateur. Le concerné ignora ses paroles et fut sauvé par Lily qui entra dans son champ de vision et attira l’attention de James. Le Black dirigea alors ses boutades vers son meilleur ami, manquant ainsi le joli teint rouge de sa proie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jour 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius est inventif et après deux mois de tentatives au petit-déjeuner, il en était rapidement venu à l’étape supérieure. Il portait maintenant le sac de Remus, sans l’accord de ce dernier, narguant qu’il se devait d’être un gentleman pour plaire. Pour le loup-garou, les premières fois avaient été difficiles à ignorer. C’était d’un cours à l’autre, le plus souvent quand ils se rendaient en botanique car les serres étaient éloignées du reste du château. Mais depuis ce matin de novembre, le Black s’évertuait à ce que le sac du lycanthrope ne touche jamais son épaule. Lupin essayait de passer outre le manège de son ami, sinon ce dernier remarquerait son attirance pour lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Jour 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis que les Maraudeurs s’étaient formés, les quatre Gryffondors ne rechignaient pas face à un contact physique. Une main sur une épaule, un bras autour du cou, toutes ces petites attentions étaient monnaie courante au sein de leur groupe. Mais les choses avaient pris un tout autre tournant, une autre signification, lorsque Sirius s’était mis en tête de conquérir son ami.</p><p>Ainsi, le bras qu’il posa sur ses épaules, alors que le lycanthrope parlait avec une Serdaigle de leur année, se fit plus lourd, plus <em>possessif</em>. Quand Remus tourna les yeux vers le brun, le sourire de ce dernier s’élargit, sachant pertinemment que le loup-garou avait compris qu’il le faisait exprès.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jour 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La première fois où Remus fit savoir à Sirius qu’il n’était vraisemblablement pas son nouveau jouet, c’était aux alentours des vacances de Noël. La pleine lune l’avait épuisé, le rendant plus susceptible et émotif que la normale. Le Black était entré avec fracas dans l’infirmerie, portant un bouquet de fleurs quelconques qu’on pouvait trouver dans le parc de l’école.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Si tu vas encore tenter quelque chose, tu peux partir et jeter ses fleurs à la poubelle en passant Patmol.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Le loup-garou avait regardé le sourire s’effacer lentement du visage du susnommé et ce dernier avait bégayé une phrase s’apparentant à <em>“elles sont de la part de Lily, elle a appris que tu étais là”</em> avant de déposer le présent et de sortir de la pièce aussi vite qu’il y était entré.</p><p>Plus tard, quand Remus interrogea la rousse, elle confirma les dires de l’animagus. Le lycanthrope ne dit rien même s’il sentait qu’elle mentait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jour 11.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après l’incident, les choses avaient repris leur cours normal, celui de leur troisième année. Remus ne s’en plaignait pas, même si Sirius lui manquait drastiquement. Pire encore, ce dernier s’était trouvé une petite-amie en la personne de Marlène McKinnon, une Gryffondor de leur année. En plus de devoir supporter la présence de la jeune fille en cours, le loup-garou se la coltinait matin et soir dans la salle commune. Jusqu’au jour où…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- On a rompu.</em> annonça simplement le Black.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu n’as pas l’air très affecté.</em> répondit James, détournant le regard du vif d’or qui voletait autour de lui.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Nope. Lunard est bien plus intéressant qu’elle de toutes façons.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le concerné ne put retenir le rouge de s’installait sur ses joues, surpris. Le visage de son ami ne traduisait aucune plaisanterie, comme s’il énonçait un fait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jour 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius, en dépit de l’avertissement de Remus, semblait avoir compris qu’il n’utilisait pas la bonne technique. Alors, il mit au point une nouvelle stratégie qu’il utilisa dès le retour du lycanthrope, le 3 janvier 1976, date de la reprise des cours après les vacances de fin d’année. Bien évidemment, ils s’étaient envoyé des lettres pendant ces deux semaines mais le contenu restait léger.</p><p>Le loup-garou apparaissait au portail, portant un sac près à rompre sous le poids des objets qu’il contenait. Le Black s’avança et prit la charge des mains de son ami, lui glissant un clin d’œil sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair le suivit docilement jusqu’au dortoir où les deux autres Maraudeurs les attendaient, étant eux aussi restés au château pour différentes raisons.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Wow, qu’est-ce que tu nous amènes là Patmol ?</em> s’étonna James, se relevant de son lit.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Ce sont vos cadeaux, je voulais vous les donner en personne.”</em> lui expliqua Remus.</p><p> </p><p>L’échange de présents fut rapidement accompli, le nouveau venu recevant aussi les siens des trois autres. Le Lupin avait offert une sublime montre en argent à son cher admirateur, qui lui-même lui avait donné un coffret de chocolats de chez HoneyDukes, ses préférés.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Jour 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius ne faisait plus rien de “superficiel” et payait désormais attention aux réactions de son ami. De temps en temps, il laissait échapper une phrase toute faite, pour le plaisir de voir l’autre garçon s’empourprer. À part ça, il se montrait plus doux et avenant. Comme ce jour de mars où Remus stressait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, juste à cause d’une stupide évaluation de potions. Le lycanthrope récoltait toujours de bonnes notes, que ce soit dans le cours de Slughorn ou ailleurs. Le Black ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il se mettait dans tous ses états. Toujours est-il qu’il se porta volontaire pour l’aider à réviser, lui-même n’ayant aucune envie d’ouvrir ses livres. Ils se mirent alors d’accord sur une date, un lieu -autre que la bibliothèque car Madame Pince fusillerait le brun du regard à peine aurait-il franchi les portes-, et s’y retrouvèrent le moment venu.</p><p>Patmol surprit Lunard avec des friandises et du jus de citrouille, arguant qu’ils auraient besoin de réconfort pour survivre à cette session. Le cœur du loup-garou fit un bond dans sa poitrine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jour 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius invita Remus à passer l’après-midi ensemble, à l’occasion de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du mois d’avril. James semblait au courant de quelque chose, au vu de ses fréquents sourires narquois et de ses clins d’œil connaisseurs. Peter, en revanche, avait passé la semaine à chouiner et à demander pourquoi les deux autres Maraudeurs sortaient sans eux. Le Black n’avait jamais daigné donner une réponse et se contenter de lui lancer des regards mi-amusés, mi-menaçants.</p><p>Leur “rendez-vous” s’était bien déroulé, à peine perturbé par quelques groupies, et le lycanthrope en revenait satisfait. Patmol s’était comporté en vrai gentleman, portant ses sacs quand ils étaient trop lourds pour lui, lui payant une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, lui achetant quelques friandises chez HoneyDukes, ne rechignant même pas quand il l’entraîna chez Scribenpenne. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec leurs habituelles sorties entre amis, entre Maraudeurs, et Lupin s’en retrouvait perturbé mais pas mécontent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jour 15.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le mois de mai avait filé à une vitesse incroyable et le soleil de juin éclairait maintenant le château. Remus se réveilla le lendemain de la pleine lune dans l’infirmerie. C’était toujours un des pires cycles puisqu’il s’agissait du dernier qu’il passait à Poudlard avant l’été. Seulement cette année, il ne lui manquerait pas que la sécurité de la Cabane Hurlante, ses amis étant devenus des animagi pour lui.</p><p>Un mouvement sur la gauche de son lit lui fit tourner la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une tignasse brune, bouclée et étalée sur le matelas. Sirius était là. Sirius lui tenait la main.</p><p>Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement, se frottant les yeux de sa main libre.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- B’jour, Lunard.</em> bailla-t-il.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?</em> s’amusa le lycanthrope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Officiellement j’ai un mal de dents, officieusement je tenais à être là pour toi.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lupin ne put réprimer le sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres, ni le feu dans sa poitrine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Jour 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Poudlard Express s’était arrêté à la gare de King’s Cross quelques minutes plus tôt. Remus attendait sagement ses parents qui étaient en retard, comme d’habitude. James et Peter avaient déjà filé rejoindre leurs familles, laissant seuls les deux autres Maraudeurs. Le loup-garou pouvait dire par expérience que Sirius ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents pour deux longs mois. Malheureusement pour lui, les Black apparurent à quelques mètres d’eux, accompagnés de Regulus, son petit frère. Le brun se tourna vers son ami, poussant un soupir à fendre l’âme, et fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais fait. Il le prit dans ses bras. Lupin se perdit dans l’embrassade, surpris mais pas déçu. Il serra fort Patmol, lui soufflant qu’ils s’enverraient des lettres et qu’ils pourraient certainement s’arranger pour aller en même temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le cœur lourd, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jour 17.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les lettres n’arrivaient pas aussi régulièrement que l’été précédent. Elles augmentaient considérablement avant et après la pleine lune, mais c’était tout juste si Remus en recevait une par semaine. Sirius écrivait avec autant d’entrain que d’habitude et signait toujours avec ce fameux petit dessin, mais le lycanthrope pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait. Alors, il posa directement la question à l’intéressé. La réponse le surprit au plus haut point :</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Je ne veux juste pas te déranger, tu pourrais faire une overdose de moi. ;)”</b></p><p> </p><p>Du Patmol tout craché. Lunard ne put se résoudre à lui dire qu’il lui manquait et que c’était de même pour leur correspondance des dernières vacances d’été. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le jeune homme découvre ses sentiments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Jour 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les résultats des BUSEs arrivèrent à la mi-août et avec eux, une nouvelle lettre de Sirius. Il expliquait au lycanthrope ce qu’était ressorti de ses examens, soit que des O à part en Divination, ce qui n’était pas vraiment surprenant. Ensuite, une invitation suivait. Ils devaient se rejoindre à Londres, côté sorcier, comme c’était prévu chaque année. La seule différence étant que Peter et James ne seraient pas là, tous les deux occupés avec leurs parents. Pour ne pas laisser Patmol seul, Remus avait accepté de le rejoindre le jour-j.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Un deuxième rendez-vous, rien que tous les deux ! Je suis sûr que tu es aussi impatient que moi Lunard !”</b></p><p> </p><p>Ledit Lunard relut cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois, pour être certain qu’il ne se méprenait pas. Un rendez-vous…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jour 19.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La rentrée en sixième année n’apporta rien de plus que les précédentes, si ce n’est que Sirius semblait plus austère. L’été chez ses parents avait dû être horrible. Heureusement pour lui, Remus lui avait offert une distraction le temps d’une après-midi. Le Black n’avait rien dit à propos de l’ambiance chez lui, pas même à James. Les Maraudeurs n’avaient pas insisté, mais avaient tout de même tenu à lui montrer leur soutien et à lui remonter le moral. Cornedrue s’était creusé les méninges pour mettre au point une farce digne d’eux et de leur premier jour d’école. Peter avait ramené tout le nécessaire -des feux, d’artifice et des Bombabouses. Même Lunard, d’habitude réticent, avait pris part au plan en occupant le professeur McGonagall juste avant la répartition.</p><p>Quand les premières années furent répartis, les nouveaux Serpentards découvrirent des Bombabouses sous leur banc, imprégnant leurs vêtements de leur odeur nauséabonde. Quant aux Gryffondors… De jolis jets de lumière accompagnaient leur arrivée. Les professeurs n’avaient aucun doute sur les fautifs, mais le sourire de Patmol en valait la peine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« - Je savais bien que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour moi, Lunard ! C’est réciproque, ne t’en fais pas ! »</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jour 20.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus, en tant que préfet, faisait ses rondes tard le mardi soir. Habituellement, Lily l’accompagnait mais ce soir, elle avait un mystérieux rendez-vous. Le lycanthrope envisageait de demander à l’un des autres Maraudeurs de venir avec lui. Peter était plongé dans ses devoirs -déjà nombreux après seulement deux mois- et James avait refusé, prétextant avoir quelque chose de prévu. Ne restait plus que Sirius… Le brun accepta volontiers et tous deux, ils partirent explorer le château à la recherche d’élèves ayant dépassé le couvre-feu.</p><p>Après une bonne heure, ils finirent la ronde par la Tour d’Astronomie. Le ciel était dégagé et les deux amis se posèrent quelques instants pour admirer la vue.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Eh, Lunard ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Hm ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tu ne serais pas le fils caché de la Lune ? Non, parce que tu as toutes les étoiles du ciel dans les yeux.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un silence puis :</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Elle était nulle celle-là, Patmol ! En plus, ce n’est même pas ça qu’on dit ! </em></p><p> </p><p><em>- Au moins, j’ai essayé !”</em> s’exclama dramatiquement le Black avant de rejoindre le châtain dans son rire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jour 21.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James et Peter se disputaient une bataille de Bavboules dans la salle commune. L’hiver approchait et le feu était allumé dans la cheminée. Lily lisait un livre sur l’un des fauteuils derrière son récent petit-ami (enfin !) et les derniers Maraudeurs observaient la partie depuis le canapé.</p><p>Soudain, Sirius s’étira et son bras se posa délicatement sur les épaules de Remus. Le brun lui fit un sourire, doux et chaleureux, puis son attention se reporta sur ses amis. Le loup-garou se sentit chauffer, enlacé de la sorte. Il envoya valser ses pensées et ses questionnements, se blottissant un peu plus contre le Black. En réponse, ce dernier le serra un peu plus fort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jour 22.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus fut surpris de sentir la main de Sirius se glisser dans la sienne au beau milieu d’un couloir, et pas n’importe quel couloir, celui menant aux cachots et à la salle commune de Serpentard. Ils passaient devant un groupe de cette même maison, composé de sixièmes, septièmes et cinquièmes années dont Regulus. Patmol enlaça leurs doigts, gardant la tête haute et son meilleur air supérieur de sang-pûr. Il darda même un regard noir sur les verts et argent qui le lui rendirent au centuple.</p><p>Une fois dépassés, les serpents ne se privèrent pas pour chuchoter dans leurs dos. Le lycanthrope pouvait encore les entendre, quelques mots comme traitre-à-son-sang, disgrâce, gay et autres noms d’oiseaux lui parvinrent.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Patmol…”</em></p><p> </p><p>Pour toute réponse, ce dernier serra sa main et lui sourit. Il ne le lâcha qu’au moment d’entrer dans la classe du professeur Slughorn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Jour 23.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était l’anniversaire de Remus et la Bièraubeurre avait coulé à flots dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. L’année filait à toute allure, mars s’étant installé depuis 10 jours. La plus grosse partie de la fête organisée par les trois autres Maraudeurs s’était finie une bonne demie-heure plus tôt et maintenant, restait le comité restreint. Les quatre garçons, Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlène McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes et Mary McDonald étaient assis en plein milieu de la pièce, autour d’une bouteille vide. Le fameux jeu de toutes les soirées d’adolescents s’apprêtant à démarrer.</p><p>Le lycanthrope dut regarder ses amis s’embrasser les uns, les autres, observant les différentes réactions selon les “couples” formés. Lily et Marlène venaient de se rasseoir sous les sifflements appréciateurs et taquins des autres, surtout de James, quand la bouteille pointa enfin la star de la soirée. Déglutissant, le jeune homme tourna l’objet et attendit qu’il désigne sa future victime.</p><p>Sirius, bien évidemment. Avant qu’il ne le sache, Remus était déjà debout devant son ami, ses jambes le supportant difficilement. Le brun semblait sérieux pour une fois, ayant abandonné son habituel rictus joueur qu’il arborait lors de jeux de ce genre.</p><p>Le moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il n’y eut pas de papillons, pas de sensation d’être seuls au monde, non… Juste l’agréable sentiment d’être là où ils devaient être.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Jour 24.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les semaines s’égrenèrent encore plus vite après ce baiser. Personne n’avait fait de commentaire mais les regards de leurs amis le faisaient pour eux. Les examens de fin d’année venaient de prendre fin, ceux de sixième année bien moins importants que ceux de l’année précédente ou de la suivante. Le groupe d’amis se prélassaient près du lac, blaguant sur le Calamar Géant et les soi-disant sirènes qui s’y trouvaient. Alice et Marlène avaient les pieds dans l’eau, jouant joyeusement à s’arroser. Frank et James se lançaient une balle tandis que les autres se reposaient. Remus était appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, quand il sentit quelqu’un s’échouer à côté de lui. Un poids se posa sur son épaule et des doigts rejoignirent les siens. Il n’avait pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui venait perturber sa tranquillité. Son nouveau compagnon ne dit pas un mot, profitant de ses derniers instants de bonheur avant de retrouver l’enfer du Square Grimmaurd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jour 25.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aucune nouvelle. Aucune lettre. Et ce, depuis un mois. Remus s’inquiétait encore plus en sachant qu’il en allait de même pour les deux autres Maraudeurs. Sirius n’avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis qu’ils l’avaient laissé devant le Poudlard Express sur la voie 9¾. Ça en devenait vraiment préoccupant.</p><p>Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive une missive de James, lui expliquant que leur ami disparu se trouvait à présent chez lui, après avoir fui son propre foyer.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Patmol dit qu’il ne veut pas que tu le voies dans son état car son image serait entachée. Il veut que tu gardes son, je cite, visage de playboy bien ancré dans ta mémoire.”</b></p><p> </p><p>Il ne devrait pas se sentir rassuré, encore moins en rire, mais le Black allait bien puisqu’il blaguait et se souciait de lui.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Jour 26.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius et James attendaient près des parents de ce dernier, jetant des regards anxieux aux familles de sang-pûrs quittant ou rejoignant l’Allée des Embrumes. Peter fut le premier à les atteindre, venant de la direction opposée à celle de Remus. Il saluait Monsieur et Madame Potter quand le lycanthrope les rattrapa enfin. Il ne signifia pas oralement sa présence, se contentent de glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Patmol qui se tourna vers lui, surpris.</p><p>La seconde d’après, le brun étouffait le dernier venu dans un câlin chaleureux. Lunard finit par saluer les autres personnes présentes, mais sa main ne quitta pas celle de Sirius. Au contraire, sa poigne se fit plus ferme quand ils croisèrent la famille Black qui les dévisagea comme s’ils étaient en tort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Jour 27.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dumbledore n’avait pas attendu la fin du premier mois pour les convoquer et leur offrir de rejoindre son Ordre du Phénix. La vie en dehors de Poudlard les rattrapait, il n’était plus question de fermer les yeux sur les agissements du Mage Noir et de ses sbires. Mais comment prendre la décision de rejoindre la résistance et de risquer sa vie ? De mettre la vie de ses proches sur le fil, de cette manière ?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Ça ira, Lunard. On sera toujours ensemble, Maraudeurs pour la vie.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Sirius coupa court à ses tourments, s’installant à côté de lui. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et l’attira à lui. Le châtain se laissa faire, s’accordant un moment de répit. Sa tête alla se loger au creux du cou de celui qu’il aimait. Ce dernier posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.</p><p>Un simple moment de calme avant la tempête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Jour 28.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tous les Gryffondors de septième année étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël, une dernière occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble. Le château était paré de ses plus belles décorations et le parc s’était couvert de son magnifique manteau blanc. Remus profitait de ce cadre pour se rendre à la volière et envoyer une lettre à ses parents. C’était son habitude, au matin du 25 décembre.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Tu n’as pas peur de geler sur place, Lunard ?</em> s’amusa une voix, le faisant sursauter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Par Merlin, Patmol ! J’ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>- Oups ?</em> s’excusa faussement le nouveau venu. <em>C’est un bel endroit pour un cadeau de dernière minute, tu ne trouves pas ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>En parlant, Sirius s’était approché. Il semblait à la fois sérieux et taquin, un drôle de mélange.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- De quoi tu parles ? Tu m’as déjà off-”</em></p><p> </p><p>Une paire de lèvres empêcha le lycanthrope de finir sa phrase. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que, oui, Sirius Black l’embrassait. Une fois le choc passé, le jeune homme s’abandonna complètement et autorisa ses mains à aller parcourir les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Joyeux Noël, Remus.”</em> souffla le brun après qu’ils se soient séparé pour reprendre leur souffle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Jour 29.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soir-même, Sirius vint rejoindre Remus dans son lit, histoire d’avoir une petite mise au point. Le lycanthrope l’attendait de pied ferme. Après avoir jeté le sortilège d’assurditio, le brun s’installa au bout du lit de son “ami”.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Est-ce que c’est encore un jeu pour toi ? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Non. Depuis longtemps, ce n’en est plus un.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Vraiment ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- On n’a plus le temps de jouer. Il faut vivre nos vies pendant qu’on en a l’occasion. Et la mienne, je veux la passer avec toi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on dit à la légère, Patmol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Je sais. Ce n’est que la simple vérité. Je t’aime, Remus. Je pense que j’ai mis assez de temps à le réaliser et encore plus à faire les choses bien avec toi. Je n’ai pas envie de perdre une seconde de plus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Moi aussi. J’ai bien cru que ça n’arriverait jamais !”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire, insouciants le temps d’un instant, d’une nuit, en sécurité entre les murs de Poudlard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Jour 30.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le nouveau couple fit fureur à la rentrée, de même que les mois qui suivirent. Et si certains chuchotaient des paroles blessantes ou doutaient de la sincérité du Black, ce dernier se faisait un malin plaisir de les contredire en déclarant haut et fort son amour pour son petit-ami.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Où j’en serais sans toi, Lunard ?</em> soupira-t-il d’ailleurs, s’affalant sur la table de Gryffondor, après une heure d’étude laborieuse en vue des ASPICs.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Probablement à Azkaban.</em> répondit le châtain en ricanant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Tu as de la chance que je t’aime sinon, je t’aurais fait ravaler tes propos.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le loup-garou attira Sirius dans une étreinte en guise d’excuses, principalement pour dissimuler son rire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Jour 31.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poudlard était fini. La “vraie” vie commençait. Les deux tourtereaux quittèrent la gare de King’s Cross pour la dernière fois. Qui savait ce que la vie leur réservait ? Certainement pas eux. Il leur importait peu ce qui allait inévitablement se produire, à cet instant précis.</p><p>En ce jour, ils n’étaient que deux adolescents séduits l’un par l’autre et qui continueraient à se chercher mutuellement tant qu’ils en auraient l’occasion.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Tu sais, Remus, j’étais sérieux quand je t’ai di</em><em>t</em><em> que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi.</em> souffla le plus grand des deux.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Quoi ? Tu vas me demander de t’épouser, peut-être ?</em> blagua l’autre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Et pourquoi pas ?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leurs derniers murmures en ces lieux furent ceux-ci, de simples élucubrations à propos d’un mariage qui n’eut jamais lieu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et voilà ! C'est la fin. <br/>On termine sur une note douce-amère. J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci pour le soutien. Notamment, merci à ceux celleux qui ont laissé des kudos, des bookmarks et des commentaires !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>